A mad, mad summer
by Uchida Risa
Summary: The whole gang from Naruto, set in the naruto world. School's out for the summer, and they find an untouched and hidden spot up at the lake. Camping, a huge party, discoveries and secrets. NaruHina, ItaSaku, SasuSaku, SasuNaru & more. DISCONTINUED.


**_A mad, mad summer._**

_A/N: This is just a completely mad story about a very mad summer. A lot of pairings, some random, both M/M and M/F. This was basically just something that popped up in my mind when I sat listening to a song. _

_The characters might be some OOC, and it doesn't always follow the who's into who in the series thing. (Sakura hates Sasuke in the beginning). But don't kill me for that. I don't demand rewiews or anything, 'cause that's just silly, but just a few would be awesome. _

_Just to get some feedback on it you know (constructive critics), even though this is just the prologue and all ( So it's not seriously long.). Chapter one will be up as soon as I finish it.(It might be a bit hurried)_

**SUMMARY:**

The whole gang from Naruto, set in the naruto world. School's out for the summer, and they find an untouched and hidden spot up at the lake. Camping, a huge party, discoveries and secrets. NaruHina, ItaSaku, SasuSaku, SasuNaru & more. M/F & M/M.

**PROLOGUE**

They all sat there bent over their desks in a small, uncomfortable room. The air was hot and heavy, it made it quite hard to breathe actually.

One of them had suggested that they could open one of the many windows, but was met with protests and groans from the others. They had tried it before, and the only thing that happened was that being there became even more uncomfortable.

Some-twenty pairs of eyes all started at something on the wall, above the green blackboard and their sleeping sensei, whom now had a smile made with chalk drawn in his face.

Tick, tack. Normally, they'd been allowed to go by now, since it always got this bad on hot summer days. But the principal was gone on a vacation, and without orders from the "above", the sensei could do nothing.

They would all have to wait till that pesky piece of wheels and strings would show that the time was 2:30 pm. It was killing them, and that's not even an understatement.

One of the students was allergic to sunlight, and that's not good at all when you're stuck in a hot little room with the sun lighting up everywhere.

"Man, you sure you're allergic to sunlight Shino? Shouldn't you've been like.. dead by now?" one of the boys muttered, half-asleep and looking at the silent boy I the corner.

"Hell do I know? My parents said I couldn't handle direct sunlight, so I've always been wearing these shades here" he replied, just as tired and dehydrated as everyone else.

" Who's up for a dive in the lake later on?" Another voice said from the other end of the room, "Naruto, baka! Don't mention that now!" A female replied and apparently hit the boy, hard. "Auch, you hit me! Did you see that Hinata?" he exclaimed.

"D-don't hit him please, S-sakura-san" the one named Hinata stuttered and looked away, her face pink like a rose.

"Oh, stop the fighting already, it's pointless!" " Shut up, emo-boy" a white-haired male shouted to the raven head as he pointed out the pointlessness of the discussion.

"Did I ask for your opinion Suigetsu?" "Well, did we ask for yours, Sasuke?" Sakura and a blonde female said to him. After getting no reply from the raven, one of the girl muttered " Ino, I hate the bastard, can't I just be allowed to hit the bitch? Just once?"

" INO, SAKURA, EVERYONE, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Their sensei shouted at them from behind his desk.

The room went deadly silent, no wonder as they stared at a tired Kakashi-sensei, with a bed head and a huge white chalk smile drawn on his black-fabric mask.

The whole scenario was quite so hilarious, since their teacher looked like he was about to kill someone, but had that silly smile. Three seconds of silence, four and five.

The room burst out in laughter just as Kakashi eyed his own reflection in the window glass. He turned around looking at the laughing class, about to say something more when..

Rrrrriiiiing Rrrrrriiiiiiinng. The school was out for the day, and every other day for at least two months actually.

Everyone practically raced to get out the door first, this summer was the one they had been looking forwards to for a full ten months now. It'd be one hell of a mad summer, their sixteenth.

* * *

_Music inspire me to write, seriously, I couldn't live without it._

_Right now Uchidarisa listens to; _

_Midnight Oil - Beds are Burning  
Maria Arredondo - Mad, Mad Summer (Yeah, Title stolen from this one.)_


End file.
